deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Los Zetas/Bio
Los Zetas is a powerful and violent criminal syndicate in Mexico, and is considered by the U.S. government to be the "most technologically advanced, sophisticated, and dangerous cartel operating in Mexico". The origins of Los Zetas date back to the late 1990s when commandos of the Mexican Army's forces deserted their ranks and decided to work as the armed wing of the Gulf Cartel, a drug trafficking organization. In February 2010, Los Zetas broke away from their former employer and formed their own criminal organization. Los Zetas are well armed and equipped, and unlike other traditional criminal organizations in Mexico, drug trafficking makes up only around 50% of their revenue, while a large portion of their income comes from other activities directed against both rival drug cartels and civilians; their brutal tactics, which include beheadings to terrorize their rivals and, torture and indiscriminate slaughter, show that they often prefer brutality over bribery. Los Zetas are also Mexico's largest drug cartel in terms of geographical presence, overtaking its rivals, the Sinaloa Cartel. Los Zetas also operate through protection rackets, assassinations, extortion, kidnappings, and other criminal activities. The organization is based in Nuevo Laredo, Tamaulipas, directly across the border from Laredo, Texas. __TOC__ Battle vs. Mendez Cartel (by KevlarNinja) Mendez Los Zetas At a Mexican port, Diego and Armando Mendez and three other members of the Mendez Cartel are visiting from Vice City to pick up a package. They go over to a nearby crate. One of them opens the crate with a crowbar. Inside is about $10,000 worth of cocaine inside. Armando says "Diego, please bring our new product onto the yacht." Diego nods and walks over to a nearby crane. At the same time, a group of Los Zetas enter the port. They came for the crate too, and they are not leaving without it. One Los Zetas aims his AR-15 and shoots a Mendez in the back of the head. Mendez The Mendez turn there heads and see there attackers. Diego jumps into the boat for safety. Armando runs for cover behind the crane. Gunfire and thugs on both sides shouting in spanish fill the salty air. One Mendez thug wielding an AK-47 hits the AR-15 Los Zetas in the chest. Los Zetas One Los Zetas with a MP5 cuts the AK Mendez down to size. Mendez Armando cocks his Beretta M9 and shoots the MP5 Los Zetas. Los Zetas One Los Zetas picks up his fallen friend's MP5. He and a second Los Zetas run ahead. The first Los Zetas knocks Armando out and shoots a second Mendez thug. The thug's body makes a loud splash as it hit's the water. Mendez The first Los Zetas runs over to the back of the boat, well the second one jumps onto the front and breaks into a window. The first Los Zetas looks for more Mendez, when Diego lights him up with his flamethrower! The thug drops his gun, screaming. He jumps overboard, but, because of the shock, the thug soon drowns. Los Zetas Diego smirks, but is soon shot in the head by the other thug's Glock 19. Mendez A bullet just misses the thug. It was from Armando's Beretta. The two fire back and forth, just each keeps dodging the other's bullet. Soon, there both run out of ammo. Armando picks up a hammer and runs toward the thug. The thug pistol whips Armando, but Armando delivers the death blow with a hammer on the top of the thug's head. Los Zetas Armando runs over to the yacht's controls and tries to start it, but his thoat is sliced by the Los Zetas leader's garrote. Mendez The leader walks outside, raises his fist in the air, and lets out a victory cry. ''Winner: Los Zetas Cartel '' Expert's Opinion It didn't matter a whole lot how the training was distributed in this fight, as neither warrior was to far ahead of the other. What really decided this match was the arsenal of Los Zetas was far superior to that of Mendez. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Irish Mob (by CrowbarofFreeman) Los Zetas Catel Irish Mob Area: Warehouse somewhere in Mexico Los Zetas walks in with weapons "This will be our hide out" The leader says as the Cartel rambles about buisness plans an Irish Mob member shoots a Los Zetas member from a window. "We've been spotted" a member says an Irish mob member comes in with a MAC-10 and opens fire one Los Zetas dies and the mob member dies. A Los Zetas member runs out of the warehouse and steps on a pipe bomb and it explodes . A Mob member runs in and attacks a member of Los Zetas with a baseball bat. But quickly the Los Zetas gets a Garrote and strangles the mob member to death. But then that member is shot. And quickly a Los Zetas runs up a stair case. But soon shot by a Mob member. The last one lights some dynamite and throws it at a mob member exploding and killing him. A mob member runs out trying to shoot the man but shot in the process. Horribly wounded the Los Zetas crawls but is stopped by the last mob member who points a pistol at him and slowly squeezes the trigger the last Irish Mob member lights a cigrette and sits down on the body Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios